


Their first fight

by NekoMorearity



Series: Flowers in the Garden (GrimmIchi) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: Grimm talks about how the two met in a past life.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Flowers in the Garden (GrimmIchi) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Their first fight

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the GrimmIchi Discord because they really enabled me in this. I would also like to thank my beta for this fic, Rayvenfire12. Enjoy this fluffy fic.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were dating for about a year now, and it has been going pretty great. Ichigo and Grimm decided to save up for their own place, but they occasionally visited his father and sisters from time to time.

His sisters made a memorial for the whole family after Ichigo cleared his room. Photos and memorials from the entire family, his sisters uncovered more stuff later on with Grimm's help. He took a few mementos with him, like Nanako's rings and a necklace given to her by Tatsuo.

Grimm definitely remembered more than he did, though, according to Grimm, his grandfather always had a crappy memory when it came to details.

"Then how did they meet?" asked Ichigo one day when they had dinner with his family.

"Hmmm?"

"Yeah, can you tell us, Grimm?"

"You mean  _ when _ they first interacted."

"When?"

"They were classmates, since at least middle school. They finally interacted in about…the summer break of Tatsuo's first year of high school."

"Grimm!! Tell us what happened!!!"

"Yeah, Grimm!!! What got them together?"

Grimm and Ichigo gave each other a look and nodded.

"Okay, so this is what happened."

* * *

_ Tatsuo Kurosaki always thought the tall girl in his classroom was cute, she kept mostly to herself, on occasion helping her irritating cousin. Nobody really wanted to talk to her because she was an illegitimate daughter of an unknown foreigner and a wealthy woman. Some people kept trying to harass her or pick fights with her, but she would always beat them. Apparently, her legs were a lethal weapon. _

__

_ He would occasionally greet her or occasionally as her for assistance, but she wouldn't talk to him. Then after they went into high school, she dropped out after the first semester. Her cousin only said that things were complicated due to her mom, but didn't say anything else. He figured her life was tough, and he was bummed that he would never see his blue-eyed crush. That's what he thought at least. _

__

_ He never expected to find her during a hunt at the edge of his town. He was just curious when he sensed the reitsu of a person who seemed to be injured. He was planning on saving them when he saw his crush beating the shit out of hollows. _

__

_ "HAHAHAHA!!!" _

__

_ She was wearing a tattered baby blue western dress and leather loafers. Her long black hair held up in a ponytail. The quiet, reserved girl was gone, nothing but rage seemed to consume her as she fought these hollows, killing some of them, some of them even fleeing. _

__

_ Like a goddess of war, she was leaving no victims behind. She was consumed by the drive to fight, only to stop when she saw him. _

__

_ "Kurosaki?" _

_ "Sakai-San? What are you doing fighting hollows?" _

_ "What the fuck! You can see these bastards too?!" _

_ "Why are you fighting them? This is dangerous." _

_ "Oh fuck off Kurosaki, this is fun!" _

_ "Sakai-San!" _

_ "Fight me!" _

__

_ She pulled no punches, with lighting speed she lunged herself at him and used her powerful legs to strike. She had no mercy when it came to fighting, leaving him no choice to fight back. At first, it was only to block her hits, but like a siren, she lured him to attack, and he complied. The fire in her eyes was mesmerizing, and he was falling deeper into them. _

__

_ The two of them lost track of time, lost in each other's eyes, and the thrill of the fight. Tatsuo was so absorbed by it that he didn't notice the hollow that was behind him. Luckily, Nanako did. _

__

_ "WATCH OUT!!" she screamed as she shoved him aside so hard that he hit the ground hard. He tried to attack it, but she got there faster. That's when he noticed the rings on her left hand glowed a bright blue, and the long blades of reishi that came out after she made a slashing motion. The hollow didn't stand a chance; it disintegrated after that, leaving the Quincy shocked. _

__

_ Looking proud of her achievements, she went to check on him. _

__

_ “Are you okay, Kurosaki?” _

_ “I am, Sakai-san, thanks to you.” _

_ “No problem! Gotta admit, your powers are really cool!” _

_ “Ohh ummm thank you Sakai-San.” _

_ “Ugh, don't call me that, call me Nanako, or Nana if you want.” _

_ “Ohhh, I…I can't do that.” _

__

_ She sighed, he was way too formal, and she was getting annoyed. _

__

_ “Look, I honestly don't want to be called by that anymore, especially after leaving that hellhole.” _

_ “Ohh…I apologize. I didn’t know.” _

_ “Shove it Kurosaki, just call me Nanako-san if it bothers you so much.” _

_ “Okay...N..na...nana...ko-san.” _

_ Nanako laughed, he blushed, he never felt this way before. He knew what was expected of him as a Quincy, but she was a breath of fresh air. Such a candid person, who was also fearless, he admired that in her.  _

_ “See you later, Kurosaki.” _

_ “Wait, where are you going?” _

_ “Oh…I need to meet up with a medium. She pays me to fight these things. See ya!” _

_ “Wait...Nanako-san!” _

_ She ran off before he could catch up to her, leaving him alone. He tried to follow her, but she was long gone. Tatsuo sighed and headed back home. _

* * *

_ A few days later, when he saw her again, this time in a small bookstore, she seemed to be working there. _

_ “Hey.” _

_ “Hey, are you interested in anything?” _

_ “Actually I do have a list, can you help me?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ The two talked for hours, she was helpful, very perceptive, and far smarter than at first glance. Since there weren’t many customers that day, she was allowed to close the shop early and spend the day with him.  _

_ “So, what do you want?” _

_ “Oh..uh I wanted to see you again...and ask you if we can hang out more often.” _

_ “Really? Are you sure?” _

_ “Definitely!” _

_ She sighed but smiled, Tatsuo always showed her kindness despite being cold to him. Maybe she could open up with him. _

_ “Sure.” _

_ After weeks of hanging out (Tatsuo kept insisting on hanging out more), they went on their first date, the first of many for them. Though they only spent four short years together, they were the best years of their lives. Tatsuo could only rival them with the birth of his precious daughter and raising her. _

* * *

“And that’s what happened. Though if you asked me, it took your grandfather way too long to admit he liked her.“

“Like a certain someone, huh?”

“He took a couple of weeks!!”

“You mean years, Ichigo, don’t deny it because we both know it.”

Ichigo blushed as Grimm laughed; they both got over the awkwardness about talking about their past lives. But, on occasion, Grimm enjoyed poking fun at him for Tatsuo’s past behaviors. He admitted why later.

“Even though the despair turned her into a hollow, those days she spent with him were the happiest memories she’s ever had, so important to her that I now remember them for her. Her only regret now is that she wanted to fight more to see the limits she could reach.”

“Well, now you can do it for her.”

“Yeah, I can...Urahara’s, now. You owe me a fight.”

“Fine.”

Ichigo followed, he couldn’t say no, he loved seeing the fire in Grimm’s eyes.


End file.
